Napped
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: Sydney's had it rough since her dad died, leaving her with her just mother. So when Riddick naps her, she falls for him, while hating him. There she learns she has powers? R&R please. Lemons later! Riddick&OC
1. Salvation

My heart pounded in my chest. Fear rushed through my veins. Who were these people? What did they want with me? I was beyond scared. I was petrified. They hadn't done anything but take me from my mother. I'm 18 but still in high school, so she wanted me to stay with her.

What did they need me for? My father's dead, my mother is barely keeping us afloat, thus why I got a job at a little ranky dank shop.

I looked beside me, at Brian, a tall, skinny, blond haired, blue-eyed nerd. What'd they need him for? I have no idea, but honestly, him being there made me feel a little better but worse at the same time.

If being kidnapped wasn't bad enough, the leader is HUGE! He's tall, and has huge muscles, and a baldhead, and clouded eyes. If I wasn't in this situation, I might find him rather hot, but not now. As the man who kidnapped me, I saw him as a major threat!

Feeling a bit brave, I got up from where they had us sit, and ran at him. Maybe I could throw him off and Brian could get away.

I hit rock. Or that's what it felt like. I slammed into him and he didn't move, but I was knocked on my ass.

He laughed, a low rumbled coming from his chest, and reached for me. I scrambled out of his touch and got up to run.

"Go! They can't get both of us!" I screamed to Brian. I didn't look to see him get my message, suddenly, the leader was right in front of me.

I squealed, and came to a halt, then tried to run the opposite direction.

Suddenly, my hair was yanked and I fell back to the ground. I grit my teeth and grabbed for something sharp. I was either going to cut my hair or who ever grabbed me.

"Stop struggling." A deep voice whispered to my ear. Arms enwrapped me and pulled me up off the ground.

This was bullshit. I wasn't going down like this. "Let go of me!" I screamed and wiggled against the strong arms that held me.

"Shut that bitch up!" I heard a female voice demanded.

"She just needs to let her anger out." Said the man carrying me. I'm not sure if I was breaking free of his hold or if he was just getting annoyed at all my movements, but the man dropped me on the ground and got in my face.

I tried backing up but he angled it to where I just ran into a tree. So, I just looked down and avoided his eyes.

"Now she shuts up?" The female slapped her thighs.

"Shut up, you crazy bitch!" I snapped. I swear I saw a vein pop out of her head as she stomped over to me.

The leader stepped in her path, blocking her from me. I blinked a few times, trying to register the thought. And an amazing idea hit me!

I sprang up again and shot off in the directions the woods were. A branch smacked me in the face and I was positive it cut me. It was too dark to go running around in the woods. I should have known I wouldn't get far. I stopped and crouched behind a tree, hoping they wouldn't find me. I heard the woman curse as soon as I broke off, so my chances of getting away were pretty slim.

"Hey." I turned slightly at hearing the whisper, and gasped. I moved away but not fast enough and the man brought me to him again.

"What the hell are you? A fucking teleporter?" I cried. How was he getting me so easily? He picked me up and held his body close to mine where there was no space in between us, with my arms pinned to my side. The closeness started making me even more terrified. What if he raped me? I shuttered. This could not be happening. I kicked, screamed, cursed, everything to get him to let me go, but he just held me to him.

"Why?" I finally stopped moving, and screaming. "Why are you doing this?" I felt the hot sting of tears threatening to spring up again. "What the hell did I do? Why?" A hot tear rolled down my cheek and stung the cut that the branch made. "Why?" And I started sobbing. Uncontrollable sobs that shook my whole body and made me hick up.

The man put me on the ground and grabbed my hand lightly. I used my other hand to brush away the tears on my face and sank to the ground. My legs didn't want to hold me up anymore.

"Why?" His voice sounded of regret. "Your mother was not the woman you thought she was."

I looked up at his clouded dark eyes and shook my head. "You don't know what you're talking about. She loved me…" I sniffed and wiped my eyes, no doubt smearing my makeup.

"She…she was going to kill you…"

I stared at him, incredulous. "What the hell ever! What the fuck is wrong with you! You love torturing people don't you! Using all their weaknesses against them! You get a fucking high off of it!" And the tears started flowing again. "What the hell…is wrong with you?" In my ranting, I rose, now I slouched to the ground again. "What the fuck…?" I felt his eyes on me. "Did Brian get away?" I don't know why I asked, it was just leading him to him again, but I was pretty sure he didn't get away. This guy was just too good.

"No. He didn't. But that was a smart idea…sorta…" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "You have blood…" He leaned down and got in my face again.

I averted my eyes and looked at the ground. "I know…" I whispered.

I jumped as his hand wiped the cut. He was surprisingly gentle. "Must have happened when you first ran into the woods." He whispered.

I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get away from this man's touch, from his voice, and his everything. He went to touch me again and I swiped his hand away.

"Knock it off. Quit trying to be nice. It's just pissing me off even more." I looked into his eyes and gasped at what I saw. He saw me. Not some poor 18-year-old girl, but me. I avoided his eyes again.

"Little bitch!" The female came up behind me and yanked my hair up. I cried out and turned then punched her in the stomach. My head was going to be sore tomorrow…if there was a tomorrow.

"Jill!" The man bellowed. I froze, his voice sending ice crystals through my entire body. "Don't touch what isn't yours!" He screamed and backhanded her into a tree.

I gasped and moved away from him. What is he? My mind demanded. "Don't touch what isn't yours…?" This for some reason pissed me off. "I am not yours! I am not anybody's!" I cried at him.

"You see Riddick? She is nothing. Why are you keeping her?" Jill got up, and brushed off her jeans as if nothing had happened. What the hell was she? She just got up after he backhanded her into a tree! What the hell were these people?

I backed away even further, or attempted to, I ran into another tree. Go fucking figure!

Riddick looked at me and smiled. My heart stopped. I couldn't move. This man frightened me beyond anything I knew. He walked up to me and gently pulled me to my feet.

"She's my salvation." And I was out!


	2. Taken From Riddick

Alrighty! Chapter 2! And to WolfenIvy, it's not an one shot. Haha!

I opened my eyes to searing light. I closed them and everything came rushing back. The kidnapping, Riddick, Jill, how insane they were. I bolted up and regretted ever moving.

"Lay still. Your body is sore from all the running and shit." I looked up to see whose arms I was laying in, though, I already sorta knew, and stared into clouded metallic eyes.

I gasped and pushed against his…bare chest? I pulled my hands to my chest, not wanting to touch this man, and tried to get as much distance between us as possible without using my hands.

He chuckled and looked down at me. "Don't wanna touch me?" He asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "Let me go." My voice was just barely above a whisper. His hands were on my waist and pressed me against him.

"How long is it going to take to get you to see that I saved your life?" Riddick demanded, obviously irritated at my pushing him away.

"How long is it going to take to get you to see that I don't believe a word of it?" I countered. He didn't like that.

"God damn! Woman! I saved your life and you repay me by pushing me away? I don't think so!" His lips crushed against mine, as he rolled on top of me. I was frozen for a few seconds, and then regained my senses.

I pushed against him, feeling his ripped body under my small hands. He broke away but only for a moment and his lips were back on mine again. In no way was this happening. This nightmare just seemed to get worse and worse. I scratched his bare skin and heard him growl in response.

He broke away from my lips and lightly ran his tongue over my neck, sliding me up so he could get better access.

"Stop…please, stop…" I pleaded, and pushed a bit harder, trying to get away. I felt his hand unbuckle my belt, and I whimpered and pushed again. "Stop! Please stop!" I dug my nails into the skin on his chest and drew blood. He pulled my belt from around my waist and tried unbuttoning my jeans. Tears slid down my cheeks. I had to get away from this man!

I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face. He stopped. His grasp went limp, he fell to his side and I bolted up and ran out of the tent he was in. I had to get out of here! I had to!

I ran to my right and into the woods again, only, unlike last night it was bright and I could see where I was going, but if I could…so could they. I dodged trees, and shrubs, and ducked under logs, and finally, once I got far enough away, I felt sorta safe.

I stopped behind a large tree, and sobbed. I couldn't believe I actually liked what he was doing to me. It scared me out of my wits, but it felt really good. My body was still on fire, and I felt weird in a place I had never felt before. This was just not happening!

"Hey. Toldja she was his. Now let's take 'er!" I turned and saw a man, not the man I was expecting.

"His? This little girl?" I snotty blonde walked next to the man. "He'd be much better off with someone like me." She sniffed the air. "His scent lingers on her. They did it." She snapped and walked towards me. She jerked me to my feet and slammed me against the tree I was hiding behind.

"Ow! What the fuck? Who're you ugly people?" I snapped, trying to get under her skin. As I knew it would, it pissed her off, and she smacked me.

I looked back at her and threw a punch. It didn't land, and she punched me in the stomach, making me double over.

"Bitch!" I snapped and punched her in the face, breaking her nose. Blood spurted all over me. I wiped the blood on the tree and went to take off.

"You little BITCH!" Someone grabbed my arm, and turned me around. Just as a fist came to hit me I did something that totally surprised me,

"RIDDICK!" And the punch knocked me unconscious.


	3. Take Me To My Mother

Chapter 3! Ahhhh…To RatedRGirl83, WolfenIvy, and Amanda, Thanks guys! You are my reasons for writing so often! \,,/ ^^ \,,/ rock on!

At first I only felt pain. Searing pain in my muscles, and for some odd reason my stomach and back of my head. Once again, everything came rushing back and I tried bolting up. I scanned around me, and found myself alone tied to a tree. What the hell was it with goddamned trees!

Then I felt terrified. Riddick kidnapped me, but protected me, these people; I think they want to get back at him. So they wouldn't mind stooping to low levels to get even with him, which involved killing or hurting me. Fuck.

"Hey, the princess who can throw a punch is awake." The man who punched me came around the tree smirking. Riddick smirked, but his was hot. I stopped there. Did I just call Riddick hot? Shit balls…I did…

"This princess is gonna kick yer ass!" I shouted at him. My threat fell on deaf ears. He wasn't scared of me. Why should he be? I only got lucky with the dumb blonde who wants Riddick.

"When's Riddick gettin here?" And there she was. Her nose healed, or something. Looking like I never even hit her.

"Ugh, you are so ugly, he'd never ever do anything with you! He likes at least somewhat pretty girls, without a muffin top!" I don't know what came over me to say that, but this chick just pissed me off.

She stared at me wide eyed. "What did you say you little bitch?" She demanded, grabbing my chin making me look up at her.

"Damn, your uglier up close, and your breath stinks. Back off whore." Maybe if I provoked her, she'd kill me. At the moment, that didn't sound so bad.

"Sydney." Riddick's deep voice sounded almost in my ear. I shivered. Had he been here the whole time?

Suddenly, the bitch holding my chin, slapped me and made my head knock against the tree. I snapped my head towards the bitch and saw her back up.

"Ugh! Fucking bitch!" I groaned. Suddenly, Riddick was right in front of me, back facing me. He honestly, looked like a god.

"How many times have I told people not to touch what isn't theirs?" I could hear the control in his voice breaking. Somehow them taking me and then her hitting me, pissed him off I guess.

"Riddick…" I breathed. I was actually very happy to see him. He still had some s'plainin to do, but I knew, deep down, he wouldn't hurt me, nor let other people hurt me, if I didn't do anything stupid like run off…

He turned slightly and smirked. "Got yourself into a nasty sit, huh Syd?" The nickname made my body burn. All I could do was nod.

Suddenly, the man lunged at Riddick. I watched in awe. Riddick is a badass. He was lethal, and graceful, and beautiful at the same time. He took out the man quickly, and turned to the nasty blonde.

"Hey baby. Wanna play?" Riddick nodded, and sliced her throat.

I gasped and felt tears sting my eyes then overflow. He killed her! He KILLED her! She was dead. Riddick turned back to me and I saw his expression change.

"Ammie." A girl about my age came out from behind a tree. "Untie her. Bring her back to camp." I had an urge to run, when Riddick faced me and looked into my eyes, it died.

"No." I murmured. "Riddick…you untie me…" I don't know why I said it. I don't know what my body was doing, but slowly my mind started catching up.

The girl stopped and Riddick looked at me, his metallic eyes speaking for him.

"You came to save me, right?" He slowly nodded. "Finish the job. Show me I can trust you." I demanded.

He smirked. "Okay." He said and advanced on me.

All I could smell was Riddick as he leaned into me, and wrapped his ripped arms around the tree and cut whatever was around my wrists.

I didn't move as he leaned back, but still held my gaze. Finally, I smiled. He looked shocked then smirked.

"Take me to my mother." I commanded, the smiled still in place.

"She's wants what?" Jill demanded Riddick.

"To see her mother, to see if I'm lying. I won't let her mother hurt her." I practically heard Riddick's smirk.

"I don't give a rat's ass bout the little girl!" Jill snapped. "What if you get in trouble?"

Riddick killed for me. He was already in trouble. I thought about the blonde and him slicing her throat, I shuttered.

Suddenly, Riddick's arm was around my throat, and pulling me, backwards might I add, into the tent he was in with Jill. "Ugh, hey, Riddick!" I stumbled into the room, and got a nasty glare from Jill. She didn't like me. And I didn't know why. I stopped and looked around. "Hey, Riddick…where's Brian?"

He looked at me intensely. "We let him get away."

My eyes widened. "You told me…"

"Yeah, I did. I just wanted to toy with you." He smirked.

"You ass!" But I still laughed anyway. I was getting rather comfortable around these people now, as odd as it is.

"I'll take you to see your mother." Riddick said finally.

The smile was wiped from my face. "Okay…when do we leave?" I asked, trying to understand my feelings about this.

"Now. I want to be back before nightfall." And we were out of the tent.


	4. Hi Mom, Whoa, Bye Mom

Chapter 4! So pre warning. Her mom's a bitch.

"Mom?" I knocked on her door. "You there?" I walked into her room and smelt her sweet shampoo. I inhaled; I missed her.

The bathroom door swung open and she appeared.

"Mom!" I cried and wrapped my arms around her, getting myself wet from her hair.

"Sydney?" She looked surprised. "Where have you been?" Now pissed.

I was at a loss for words. "Um…at Stacy's."

Her smile lit up the room. "Oh, that makes sense. I was worried about you. You really oughta get a cell honey."

I loved my mother. How could Riddick say she was a bad person who wanted to kill me? She looked so happy to see me.

"Well, honey, I've got to change, wait in the kitchen for me?" I smiled and nodded.

Once in the kitchen I looked around. Just a dream. Nothing's changed. Riddick, Jill, Ammie, all dreams.

Suddenly, I felt searing pain in my side. I turned and saw my mother wielding a knife, my blood on it. She lunged and I dodged, amazed that I could move with the searing pain shooting threw my side.

"What?" I asked, stupidly. I was on the other side of the dining room table, watching my mother, who looked feral.

"You disappeared right as soon as I was going to kill you. Now come here honey." Tears spilled from my eyes. Riddick wasn't lying. I felt like a fool.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your blood of course! It has enhanced powers. Powers I want!'

She lunged at me and I froze.

My mom was going to kill me, my mom…I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

I heard a grunt of pain and a loud _thud_.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Riddick standing over my mother's lifeless body. I walked over to them and stopped.

"Mom…?" I gasped out. Tears flowed freely down my stained face, and I did nothing to stop them. My mother tried to kill me. The man I saw as a threat protected me, even though he didn't have to.

Riddick wiped a tear from my face, and I looked up at him.

He didn't say anything. His eyes screamed 'I'm sorry.'

"What's so special about my blood?" I asked on the way back to camp.

"Your blood is that of a higher breed. It's…hard to explain, I'll need to take you somewhere, to someone who can explain." That I think was the longest sentence Riddick ever spoke to me. Soon we arrived at a science-looking place and we went inside to find a little man staring at porn on the computer screen.

"Gross. Fucking pervert." I mumbled. Riddick cleared his throat and the man turned and shut off the screen. When he saw me, his eyes ran over me, taking in every inch. Riddick moved closer to me.

"We're here. This is Malcolm. He's gonna tell you about your blood and what's up." Riddick gave me a slight push towards the scrawny man with crooked glasses. "He'll need a sample of your blood, to tell him which one you are." I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

"Okay…" I walked over to Malcolm, and held my arm out for him. "So do I jus-OW!" He stuck a huge needle in my arm, and Riddick held my waist, making it so I couldn't get away from the crazy freak in front of me. "What the fuck?" I demanded and ripped my arm away from the man. "Do you always go around sticking fucking needles in people's arms you crazy bastard?" I shouted and held my wound. "Stupid piece of shit…" I growled under my breath and moved even further away from him.

"Alright. What's up Malcolm?" Riddick got straight to business. The little man moved around his computer, and stuck my blood on some sciencie deal, and it started beeping. I glared at it, and the man. I didn't like them. We watched him move around and take little notes on his note pad.

Suddenly, he paled.

"Malcolm. What's up?" Riddick almost demanded. The little man didn't face us and stared at the computer screen, as if not really seeing it.

"God Damnit!" I shoved Riddick to the side, I was getting beyond pissed, and if this little man held answers, I was damn well getting the shit! "What is wrong with me?" I screamed at him, grabbing him by the collar. "Why am I so fucking…important or some shit? What the hell is wrong with my fucking blood god Damnit?" I bellowed. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes as he looked at me with a dour expression.

"Sydney…" Riddick pulled me away from the man and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay. I'm sure it's not bad." He whispered into my hair and stroked my back. I sighed and leaned into him even more. "Let me take care of this." I looked up at him, and watched his eyes.

Slowly, I nodded. "I'll be outside." I whispered. I went to walk away, but Riddick grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him. He grabbed me in a tight hug and pulled away quickly. I blinked a few times, then looked up at him. He was staring at me.

Suddenly, Malcolm disappeared; it was just Riddick and I. He leaned close to me, and I closed my eyes, letting myself fall into him, and in a few seconds, his kiss. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He tightened his arms around me, and once we broke apart placed one more sweet kiss on my lips. 'I think I'm falling for him.' Some where in the back of my mind I knew this would either happen, or I would die. Now that I was with him, I was sure it was the first one.

He gave me a slight nudge towards the door. "I'm going to discuss with our friend what's up, don't go anywhere. Okay?" He smiled, and my heart melted.

"Okay." I whispered and walked out the door. Little did I know, people were lurking, waiting for me to be alone.


	5. I Know What's Wrong

The 5th one! Any questions? Anything? Thanks to RatedRGirl83, WolfenIvy, Amanda, and Akuma-Death-Child!

As I was almost expecting, men fucking came and napped me, once more…there were 4, and they were HUGE! Riddick was perfectly big, but these guys were disgustingly big. They surrounded me and before I could do anything, as if I could, they grabbed me, and ran off.

I was slammed harshly against one of them as the biggest one dropped me. I felt like I had hit rock. These guys're pure fucking muscle.

"Now, s'yer name sweetheard?" I covered my mouth and tried not to puke my guts up as one got in my face and breathed his revolting breath all over me. He backed up slightly and I coughed my head off.

"Holy shit…" My voice was hoarse from coughing. "How do you guys go without brushing your teeth? Gross…" More coughing. "My name is really not your concern is it? What do you want?" I ground out.

They all bellowed laughter, scaring the shit out of me. "She's feisty, and smart. Malcry thinks he wants her!" One of them thumped his chest with his huge ass hand. "He can have her, Leader?" The biggest one laughed.

"After we get the big one." He answered looking me over. I almost puked. Again.

"Um, EW! That's nasty! What the fuck? I don't belong to anyone!" I snapped. They all laughed again, shaking everything around us. I brought my hands to my chest and looked around, for an exit.

"She's funny! And I get 'er!" The one who 'claimed' me stated. I swear I felt my face muscle twitch or something. Something rustled the bush next to them, and I took off. Branches, once again slapped me as I ran frantically through them. I slipped on a rock and regained my balance, then took a sharp left, then ran straight. After I didn't hear them, I calmed down and started walking in the direction I thought was Malcolm's place.

My head snapped to the right, thinking I heard a noise. Suddenly, my body was slammed against a tree, another body at my back pressing me against it. My body reacted on it's own, and I slammed my elbow into his stomach and when he let up, went to nail him in the side of the head only to have him block me with his strong hand.

Riddick stared at me, and I stared back.

"You found me…" I breathed and relaxed slightly.

"I thought I'd lost you again…" his black eyes pierced my soul and lit my body on fire.

"No…I got away…" I said and leaned against the tree, relaxing even more.

"I noticed." He smirked, his eyes drinking me in. I blushed under that damned gaze of his.

"So…are you going back?" I asked, looking down, trying to hide it.

"No." His voice made me look up at him. He looked sincerely pissed. "I'm going to find them, and kill them." I blinked and moved towards him without thinking and wrapped my arms around his huge torso. He stopped moving and I felt his anger fade.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"There you are!" Suddenly, I was thrust behind Riddick and in front of the tree.

"Riddick…" I whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shake my hand off, but he didn't acknowledge it either.

"This little girl's sneaky. She got away from us." The man who spoke first smirked. I felt Riddick tense as he moved closer to us.

"Riddick." I hadn't realized it was my voice. It sounded so small, so scared.

"Don't worry." I just barely heard him.

"Are you going to kill them?" I whispered.

He didn't say anything for a bit. "They'll learn not to touch what's mine. I won't kill them, but they'll wish they were dead."

I swallowed hard. "Thank you Riddick." I whispered before he lunged at then man who took me from him. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over. Someone's lips on mine made me open my eyes, and peer in clouded dark orbs. He broke away, and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go back Syd." I could only nod. We started walking back and I stopped and pulled on Riddick's hand. He stopped and turned towards me, concerned.

I blushed under his gaze. "Um…will you…do me a favor?" My voice sounded so small, but I knew he heard me.

"Whatcha want?" He smirked.

"Will you…kiss me?" I mumbled. His amazing eyes widened. I don't think he ever saw me as being so forward, then the smirk returned and he moved towards me.

"Close your eyes." He whispered softly. My body felt like it was on fire, his hand rested on my cheek, and he leaned towards me, making my breath hitch. I felt his breath on my lips, and then his lips captured mine. They were gentle and made my body burn even more. I kissed back moving my lips against his velvet ones.

"Riddick…" I sighed as he broke away. He pecked me on the lips then grabbed my hand and we started back towards camp my head spinning from his kiss.

Suddenly white-hot pain clouded my vision and made me double over. I fell to my knees, and tried blinking the tears away. Once my vision cleared some I saw Riddick staring at me. The pain lessened, and made it bearable to breath again. I took a few deep breaths before standing.

"I'm okay." I mumbled.

"I know what's going on with you."


	6. RedFlame

**What's up mah peeps? Sorry I haven't been writing in so long, I've been so fucking busy. Haha you know how it is. Anyway, here's the 6th one! We nau find out what's up! Finally right? Haha**

* * *

><p>"I know what's wrong with you." My eyes went wide.<p>

"What? What is it? What the fuck is so special about me?" I demanded. Riddick looked me in the eyes. The next words that were out of his mouth were…unattainable at first.

"You died." I blinked at him, and tilted my head to the side, like a fucking moron. "You are touched by RedFlames. It means that you were brought back from the dead. But you did it yourself. In other words, you can't die, no one can kill you. You will die, but of old age. You'll never get sick, you'll never be killed. You must have got it from your father, because your mother certainly didn't have that power." I looked down, and stared at my hands.

"What?" I asked, like a fool. "I died…when?" Riddick shrugged.

"But it must not have been that long ago." Something clicked.

"How did you know my mother was going to kill me?" I demanded. He hesitated. "Tell me now Riddick!" I snapped. I did something stupid and reckless. I grabbed his shiv and sliced my wrist. Blood spilled out and I cried out from pain. I fell to the ground and felt his chest against my back, I barely heard him call me stupid, then pick me up, and I passed out.

"That was fucking stupid!" Jill screamed at Riddick. I lifted my head from the hard ass pillow. "You know who she is, and you let her do something so fucking ridiculous? Why does the RedFlame have to be so retarded?"

"I'm right here bitch." I whispered. Her head snapped towards me.

"And you're a total idiot!" She snapped and stomped away. I shook my head and looked at my bandaged wrist.

"She's right you know." I glared at Riddick as hard as I could.

"It's your fucking fault." I snarled. "You came into my home, and took me, then killed my mother, and made me believe I was something so damned special. I'm not the 'RedFlame' thing that bitch was talking about."

"You asked how I knew your mother was going to kill you. I could sense the power in you, just like I can sense the power in Jill, and Ammie. Ammie is a healer, and Jill cannot be harmed." I blinked. That made sense, in a fucked up sort of way.

"Okay, so, let's say I am this amazing thing everyone wants, why me?" He chuckled.

"Always the same question. Why me? Hell if I know. You think I know why I have the power to sense these kinds of people? Well, try again. I don't know why." He snapped. I looked down. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. He ran his hand over his baldhead and looked at me. I couldn't help but stare back into those amazing eyes.

"I know this is new, and kinda scary, but you'll get used to it." He sat down next to me, and I moved closer to him. "I'll help, and so will everyone else." He smiled and my heart melted.

I grinned. "Okay." I got up. "Come on." I held my hand out, but he brushed it away like I knew he'd do and went to get up. Which he probably would have, if I hadn't tackled him. He threw me under him and growled playfully. I fake glared at him and laughed.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" His voice at my ear made me shiver against him, as his hands snaked their way up my sides.

"Nothing…" I breathed. He lay on his side and pulled me into him.

"I'm tired. Bedtime." He snuggled his face into my neck and soon we were both asleep.

"You'll always be here. You'll always be targeted." I looked up at him, determined to show him I could hold my own.

"Teach me how to fight." He looked down at me. "Teach me how you move so fast. Teach me Riddick!" I grabbed his arm and he tensed slightly. "Please." I didn't let go. He trained those magnificent eyes on me and stared at me.

"Okay." I laughed and clapped.

"Thank you!" I laughed and hugged him. I stopped. I slowly pulled away, realizing what I had done. "Um…sorry…" I looked down. When he didn't move I looked up at him. He looked me in the eyes and stared. I started breathing hard as he leaned down a bit. I closed my eyes as he brushed my hair away from my face, and fell into his touch.

His breath caressed my face, and he cupped my cheek pulling me close to him. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing was labored. His lips gently laid on mine. I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me slowly, pulling my body into his. For his size you wouldn't think he could be so gentle. I slid my arms up to his shoulders and pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss,

I moaned as Riddick nipped lightly at my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted him with it, and soon the kiss became hungry, desire and passion clashed. I felt a low moan from his chest, and I moaned darkly.

Suddenly, I felt his hand roaming over my body, feeling the small of my back, and my sides, and stomach. I arched when I felt his hands graze over my breast, and moaned into his mouth.

I broke apart needing air, while he licked and nipped at my neck causing moans to escape from my throat.

Suddenly, searing pain shot threw my body and made me cry out and hold my chest. I vaguely made out Riddick calling my name, blinking back tears, and trying to breath.

I took a deep breath. "I'm okay…I think…" I hardly recognized my own voice; it was so full of pain and small. The pain slowly started fading, and I was able to stand up straight.

"I found out why you have those as well." He whispered. I looked at him and my eyes asked "why?" "Your body is stealing life from around you. It's stealing my essence." I gasped.

"Are you serious? Every time you kiss me, I steal your life?" I shouted.

"Well, why your body hurts so bad, is because I'm not letting you steal it." He said. I nodded.

"That's good right?" I asked.

He looked doubtful. "Well, for me. For you, it'll hurt." I looked down, my mouth forming an 'O'.

"Well, that's okay." I looked at him. "I still want to kiss you." He looked at me, unbelieving for a second, and then he smirked that sexy ass smirk of his.

"Okay. I'll teach you how to fight and shit, and I'll continue to kiss you." I smiled.

"Yay."

* * *

><p><strong>Cha think? R&amp;R pulease!<strong>


End file.
